A Nobre Causa
by Diego Potter
Summary: O que pesa mais em uma escolha? O Amor ou a causa nobre? A Sra.Prince teve a difícil tarefa de escolher entre um e outro pela vida de seu filho: Severus.


Em uma noite chuvosa e fria, mais precisamente em uma casa de madeira simples, com apenas dois andares, encontrava-se uma mulher aos gritos. Essa mesma mulher, com cabelos lisos, escorridos sobre a face, estava deitada na cama e, em volta dela, encontrava-se duas serviçais: Elizabeth e Maggie. Ambas era negras tal como carvão, com cabelos curtos enrolados em um coque apertado na cabeça muito bem presos um pano vermelho. Elas tentavam, de qualquer forma, fazer com que aquela mulher parasse de gritar. Era necessário, ela tinha que aquentar a dor, afinal estava prestes a um ato lindo: dar a luz a uma nova vida.

A morena olhava para a janela, onde via o vento e a chuva brincando com as árvores e com as janelas. Seu olhar demorou-se mais em uma lugar específico. A velha e grande árvore de carvalho que se encontrava a frente da casa. Fora lá que ela tivera seus melhores e piores momentos de vida, tal quando ela começou o seu namoro com o famoso bruxo Sir Vicent III e, logo depois, o terminou no mesmo lugar. Ela nunca tivera um outro amor tão forte quanto aquele, nem mesmo por seu atual e falecido marido. Agora ela estava ali, entregue a bondade de duas serviçais, que sempre foram boas com ela e em troca, recebiam desprezo e xingos.

-Agüente firme senhora, o médico não á de se demorar. - Disse a mais nova.

-Não temos mais tempo, ela está ardendo em dor! Corra pegar bacias com água quente e panos limpos Maggie! - Gritou Elizabeth indo a beirada da cama. Não havia outro jeito, ela teria que fazer o parto.

Porém aquela jovem moça de cabelos negros nem ao menos prestava atenção no que suas empregas lhe diziam, outra coisa estaca lhe chamando a atenção. A árvore, aquela bela e linda árvore, estava em chamas. Era um fogo laranja com fagulhas amarelas indo para todos os lados. Seus olhos se arregalaram, como aquilo seria possível se estava chovendo?

-Quando vier a contração, faça força senhora! - Pediu Margareth ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, Maggie estava voltando.

O fogo lhe fazia um doce convite: venha até a mim, deixe-me queimar você, deixe-me matá-la, deixe-me levá-la até seus mais profundos sonhos e desejos. E ela estava deixando-se ir.

_"Ir de encontro com a luz, não é isso que falam?"_ -Pensou ela sem tirar os olhos das chamas.

As contrações vieram ao mesmo tempo que o pensamento lhe ocorrera. Com uma forte dor na região de seu estomago, ela fez uma força que jamais teria conseguido fazer em qualquer outra situação. Logo após isso, tudo ficou escuro, o barulho do ar batendo nas folhas haviam cessado. Nada mais lhe preocupava ou doía, tudo agora estava bem.

Não mais que de repente, um rasgo na escuridão fez com que um feche de luz branca enchesse, lentamente, todo o local. O silêncio havia quebrado e agora ouvia-se gritos, pedidos de clemência, pessoas implorando pelas suas vidas medíocres. Ela começou a andar por todo aquele novo lugar que agora pertencia. passou por várias pessoas encapuzadas, as quais lançavam feitiços para matar pessoas com tal facilidade como se dizesse: Bom dia. Ela entrou em uma casa em particular, uma casa em que a porta estava entreaberta. Lá ela viu uma família de quatro pessoas acuadas em um canto e um moço, com o mesmo capuz que os demais, estava em pé com a varinha apontado para todos eles.

-Por favor.. eu imploro...

-Eu sei que implora, imundos sempre o fazem quando estão acuados - Disse a voz fria por debaixo do capuz.

Uma rajada de luz verde desprendeu da varinha daquele jovem rapaz e acertaram em cheio a jovem moça e seus três filhos pequenos. Ela gritou o mais alto que podia, nunca imaginou ver uma cena como aquelas. Bruxos matando bruxos sem razão ou motivo aparente, isso era inaceitável, as coisas não poderiam ficar assim.

-Snape, o que você está fazendo ainda ai? - Gritou uma voz feminina do lado de fora da casa.

-Já disse para me chamar de Severus, Narcisa. - O rapaz tirou o capuz e deixou a mostra seus cabelos negros e escorridos a mostra.

Em poucos segundos, a jovem senhora Prince acordou totalmente suada em sua cama. Ela passou a mão nos cabelos molhados e olhou em volta. Permanecia em seu quarto como antes estava. Olhou para a janela e viu os últimos fagulhas amarelos da árvore irem embora e ficou lá chorando em silêncio.

-A senhora acordou! - Elizabeth não conseguia conter a felicidade

-Quanto tempo eu estou dormindo? E meu filho? - Ela colocou a mão na barriga murcha.

-Três dias senhora. Vou trazer o jovem menino para a senhora ver.

Enquanto Elizabeth saia do quarto, ela coçou a cabeça. Porque havia sonhado com aquele? E Aquele nome, Severus, de onde viera? Ela já o tinha ouvido antes, com certeza.. e porque diabos estava seguido do sobrenome de seu falecido marido, Snape?

-Aqui está, o jovem Severus. - Ela entregou o bebe para a mãe.

-Porque o chamou assim? - Perguntou ela arregalando os olhos. - PORQUE O CHAMOU ASSIM? - berrou.

-Senhora.. desculpe.. mas, ele foi registrado assim. Essa fora a última vontade de seu marido, não se recorda?

Ela não respondeu. A pequena criança que estava em sua mãos fora cair ao chão. Talvez pelo choque ou pelo ódio que a Sra.Prince estava sentindo daquele pequeno ser, ela não tinha total certeza.

-Senhora! - Elizabeth correu pegar o menino do chão e o ofereceu novamente para a patroa.

-Tire o daqui!

-Mas é o seu filho e...

-Já disse, tire-o daqui! Esse monstro não é meu! NÃO É MEU, ENTENDEU?

Elizabeth saiu do quarto sem objeções. Nos dias que seguiram aquela perturbada manhã, a Sra.Prince não saira do quarto. Lá ficara sem almoçar, jantar ou fazer contato com as empregadas, as quais tentavam a convencer de dar de mamar a criança que não parava de chorar, mas fora tudo invão.

No décimo sexto dia de isolamento, Maggie e Elizabeth ouviram o 'clique' da chave na porta da Sra. Prince. Eles não foram ver o que ela queria e nem ao menos se fizeram de surpresa ao vê-la ali. achavam que, talvez, seria melhor fingir que nada aconteceu.

-Poderia me dar uma xícara de chá, por favor? - Pediu ela entrando na cozinha arrastando os pés nos chinelos velhos.

-Sim senhora. Gostaria de mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou Elizabeth prontamente.

-Sim, gostaria que alguma de vocês me acompanhassem para ver meu filho. - Pediu calmamente a morena. Ela tinha medo de que seu filho, de alguma forma, fizesse algum mal para ela. Afinal o que viu naquele sonho, não fora somente algo passageiro, corriqueiro, que se possa ver em um dia e no outro nem lembrar. Era algo que permanecia como uma ferida na alma e nunca iria cicatrizar.

Maggie a acompanhou até o quarto onde o bebe estava. Assim que chegaram a Sra.Prince olhou de longe para o filho, como se receasse tocá-lo. Ao ver os olhos negros como dois besouros, ela sentiu uma forte tontura e quase caiu. As imagens daqueles mesmos olhos de besouros era vivido em sua lembrança, por debaixo de um capuz. Ela lembrava o olhar de satisfação e prazer daquele olhar ao ver as pessoas a sua frente morrer, ele gostava daquilo, ele faria aquilo.

-Não vou deixar isso acontecer. Está me ouvindo? Não vou. - Resmungou ela para o pequeno bebe que balançava freneticamente os pés.

Maggie ficou olhando assustada para a patroa, mas nada disse. A Sra.Prince, no entanto, não voltou a cozinha para pegar o chá, fora direto para o seu quarto e o último barulho que se ouviu fora o 'clique' do fechar da porta.

_"Eu vou matá-lo. É isso mesmo. É a única forma de fazer com que ninguém sofra com isso. Afinal, não é assim que dizem: Alguém tem que morrer para que o resto fique bem? Ele tem que morrer. Ele vai morrer. Eu vou matá-lo."_ - Pensava a Sra.Prince, a qual andava de um lado para o outro, tragando o mesmo cigarro. _"Vou matá-lo cortando os pulsos. Não, ele irá chorar ao sentir as lâminas cortando a sua pele. Elizabeth e Maggie não entenderiam, elas são abortos, não saberiam o porque eu estava fazendo isso... Vou sufoca-lo durante a noite, com o travesseiro. Mas o barulho abafado e o choro da criança iria acordar aquela velha empregada imunda, ela certamente me traria problemas." _

A Sra. Prince pegou a ponta do pequeno cigarro da sua mão e acendeu um novo na ponta que ainda queimava do outro, e logo em seguida jogou-o no chão e pisou em cima. Os dias que se passavam era assim, um cigarro atrás do outro. Foi até a janela e olhou o grande carvalho a sua frente.

_"Vou jogá-lo lá de cima. Isso. Rápido e certeiro. Mas como eu iria levá-lo para lá sem que as empregadas não me olhassem estranho?"_ Seu olhos cairam sobre o pequeno chafariz que se encontrava na casa. Logo ao lado da grande árvore de carvalho. Era extremamente pequeno, porém algo lhe chamou a atenção. As serviçais só davam banho na criança naquele lugar. Seria um ótimo jeito e forma de terminar com tudo isso, ela faria isso amanhã bem cedo, onde não seria incomodada por ninguém.

O dia amanhecera rapidamente. Prince nem ao menos pregou o olho, estava ansiosa demais. Seu plano era extremamente perfeito, isso iria fazer com que ela tivesse paz novamente. Não se sentiria culpada de por um monstro no mundo. Não ela que, apesar de ser ignorante com as pessoas, nunca fizera mal a ninguém.

-Bom dia - Disse ela saindo do quarto e indo diretamente a cozinha. Elizabeth e Maggie se olharam.

-Dia - responderam em coral.

-Estou extremamente disposta hoje. Maggie, me dê a criança - Pediu ao ver que a mesma estava com uma toalha enrolado no bebê - Não seja tola, vamos, me dê. Faça-me um chá e me leve no jardim, certo? Vou dar um banho no meu filho.

As empregadas olharam desconfiadas para a mulher a sua frente. Para deixar mais real, aos olhares delas, ela pegara e dera um aparentemente carinhoso beijo na cabeça de Snape e caminhou com ele até a saída.

Em poucos instantes estava em frente ao pequeno chafariz. Deitou o menino dentro da água e o trouxe de volta uma cinco vezes antes de começar a fazer o que queria, afinal de contas certamente estava sendo observada pelas empregadas e, depois disso, talvez elas resolvessem fazer alguma outra coisa e depois voltar para ver o que estava acontecendo. E foi o que aconteceu.

-Eu lhe disse, você não vai viver para fazer todas aquelas maldades, nunca. - Ela afundou de uma só vez o bebê na água e o segurou lá.

Os grandes olhos negros de Snape brilhavam dentro da água, não eram olhos de um recém-nascido, mas sim de algo realmente diabólico. Ele tentava a todo custo respirar, porém a água já entrava em seus pequenos pulmões, em pouco tempo tudo estaria terminado. 

-Ai Meu Deus! Maggie! - Elizabeth gritou e apontou para fora para a outra empregada. As duas correram ao encontro de jovem patroa e a tiraram de lá rapidamente. Maggie pegou o bebê enquanto Elizabeth continha os acessos frenéticos da patroa.

-Não façam isso! Vocês precisam matá-lo! Ele é mal! Ele não é meu bebê! Ele é um demônio! Um demônio! Por favor... mate-o. - Ela falava entre os soluços e lagrimas que escorriam em sua face.

No mesmo dia, a Sra.Prince fora internada em um hospício para bruxos. Elizabeth e Maggie cuidaram do jovem Snape, o qual tivera uma vida simples, porém com muito carinho. Nunca mais a Sra.Prince sairia daquele lugar ou veria as suas serviçais novamente, não pessoalmente.

Menos de vinte anos após a sua internação, ela recebeu um jornal vespertino do Profeta Diário. Lá, na primeira página, destacava os ataques de um grupo denominados como "comensais de morte" que lutavam por um ideal. Um ideal totalmente falho. Ela leu a notícia inteira e seus olhos cairam sobre uma nota em particular:

"(...) foram encontrados mortos também, Elizabeth Mirfis e a amiga, Maggie Nuflts, as quais cuidaram por muito tempo de Severus Snape, o qual disse estar muito abalado com a morte das duas(...)"

Ela sabia tão certo que Snape matou as duas como qualquer tonto sabe que o sol nascerá a cada dia. Ela sabia que mais da metade daquelas mortes eram atribuídas ao seu filho e a única responsável de tudo aquilo era apenas uma pessoa: ela mesma.

No dia seguinte, a Sra.Prince fora encontrada morta em seu quarto. Na vida não temos certeza do que será de nosso futuro, muito menos do que acontecerá. Mas ela tinha e nada pode fazer. E, agora, se alguém tinha que pagar por tudo aquilo, era ela. E assim foi feito...

**FIM**


End file.
